Resident Evil: Conflict Chronicles
by killerofthesouth
Summary: Evelyn Maxwell, and Ex-Umbrella corporation mercenary has been invited back into the world of Umbrella on the promise from Chris Redfield, that her name will be wiped from the Raccoon City Incident, but this mission soon turns deadly, making her choose. Die from the T-virus and become the undead or allow the man who she hates with a passion to save her life. I'm editing chap. 9
1. Chapter 1- The Favor

Los Angeles, California- 01:07pm

I pressed my earphones into my ears and looked down at my iPod and pressed play. My fists bit into the harsh thick leather of the punching bag in front of me. My teeth snapped together as my knuckles began to become red underneath the hard hits. The bag in front of me began to show obvious wear and tear from my use, as parts of it began to dent inwards. I finally pulled away from the bag, but I kept my body moving to the music as I moved from foot to foot in my fighting stance. I took a deep breath and smirked at the broken bag in my gaze, I lunged towards it and slammed my foot into its side, the force caused the chain holding the bag to snap, leading to the bag slamming against the cold gym floor. I sighed out heavily and removed my left earphones from my ear, only to welcome someone clearing their throat. I quickly twisted around to see Chris Redfield leaning against the gym door way. My eyes widened slightly, and my mouth became dry, "Long time no see Evelyn." My tongue unconsciously licked my lips, "Hi Chris." I pulled my right earphones from my ear; he moved away from the door and walked into the humid room, "Why are you here?" I stood my ground, my body was tense I didn't know how to react, "I'm here to ask a favor." I nodded yet the seriousness in his tone made my body feel on edge, "what do I get in return if I do this favor for you?" he shook his head and looked at me with a hard stare, "This isn't just your favor, you will be helping me along with a few other people." My body relaxed more, "But what do I get in return Chris?" I said sternly, I needed an answer before I took on this ,"Favor" his hand ran through his hair then he finally spoke, "your involvement with Umbrella during the Raccoon City incident will be forgotten." My eyes widened and my eyes brows raised, "That's very generous of you, does your sister agree with this?" I smirked slightly and relaxed my body, Chris Redfield knew I was a threat and was not willing to test my strength, "No she does not, but we need at least one Ex-Umbrella merc to get into an Umbrella facility." I nodded, and began to move. I circled him looking at every detail of this man, two guns in total and minor artillery after that. A bead of sweat formed on his brown which he ignored, "what's the favor then Chris?" he stood straighter at this question, his eyes still a harsh stare, "Me, Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, and my sister Clair will be heading to Russia. It's one of the few places in the world where Umbrella hasn't been fully dissolved, and it's the place we believe Albert Wesker is hiding." I chuckled in amusement, and shook my head, "Is this a personal vendetta Chris?" his brow lowered, "No, me and Leon discovered a batch of the G-virus heading for the black market; we think Wesker is behind it." I nodded and rested my forefinger on my chin, "That could be true, but remember Umbrella isn't the only company holding stock in Bio-weaponry." He looked at me his eyes softened but held an anger which wasn't towards me, "Your right, but Wesker may be able to give us an idea of may be trading black market Bio weapons." I nodded, and looked at Chris with a large smirk and held a hand out, "Well Chris, I think you know what my answer is. When do we leave?" his hand forcefully shook my own, "We leave tonight, midnight. Make sure you have got all your gear, you're gonna need it." I nodded and let go of his warm clammy hand, "Where are we meeting?" he dug his hand into his pocket to fish out a small folder piece of lined paper, "We're meeting at Fort MacArthur, this is the password to get in. punch it into the side console by the gate." I nodded and gave a genuine smile, it had been a long time since I had seen any action, "I'll see you soon then Chris Redfield." He nodded with wide eyes, and saw that it was his time to leave. He swiftly turned around and left the hot room where I began to place my earphones back into my ears, as a large smirk crawled onto my lips.


	2. Chapter 2- Heading to Russia

Fort MacArthur, Los Angeles- 11:36pm

I unfolded the small piece of paper, and looked at the small digits scrawled neatly of the lined paper, "08029713." I muttered the numbers on my lips, and punched the code into the green glowing pad. The gates slowly shrieked as they opened, suddenly guards circled me. Each soldier held out a Heckler & Koch MP5A3, I began to raise my hands up in the air, as a smirk began to materialise on my lips. My hands quickly gripped the thick handles of my two 12 gauge FLITE KING Shotguns, fully loaded to fire, I flipped them out of my holster straps and pointed them around me. The soldiers held their position, yet they still trembled with unknown fear. "Men stand down!" the command rang out Fort MacArthur; suddenly people began to push through the stood down men. I didn't lower my Shotguns, as their faces came into view, Chris was first to reveal himself, he was dressed in a military issued combat uniform. Clair was quickly next to him, her fiery hair stuck out like a sore thumb, and so did her red leather jacket. Her blue eyes were cold and hard as she stared at me, I could only smirk. I soon saw Leon S. Kennedy; his torso was covered by a bullet proof vest and a thick sheep skin jacket, while Ada Wong opted for a bright crimson Chinese inspired dress, the slit in the dress reveal a small black hand gun which was strapped to her thigh. But I wore a thick polymer combat body suit which sat plush against my skin, a thick corset circled my torso which was buckled up, and boots which reached over my knee which laced and buckled up. I slowly lowered my shot guns to my side, "Some news had just come in from my informer that the Umbrella facility has gone into lock down. We don't know why but this means but when we get in everyone need to be on high alert, got it?" Leon stared at me with his usual cold stare as he walked up to me, "Good to see you again." he stuck out his hand which I took and grasped hard. I had met Leon a few times, during the time Umbrella was disbanded. I looked to my left to see Clair Redfield staring daggers at me, which wasn't unusual, "We'll be leaving soon." Leon spoke in his deep voice, I nodded at him and finally let go of his hand gently. Soon the sounds of blades slicing through the air circled us as a helicopter; it went over head and landed on a lit helicopter pad. Soldier had left our gathering to go back to their posts, Chris led our team over Helicopter, "Evelyn and Ada both of you will be leading us through this facility." We both nodded, I had never worked closely with Ada but I had worked with her a few times before when we both worked for Umbrella. Clair stared up at her brother as if he had gone insane, but Chris paid no attention. Chris clambered into the Helicopter along with Leon, and Clair besides him; I could see that I and Ada would be slightly out casted. We clambered in and sat opposite the main majority of the group. I pulled the thick straps across my body, and pressed in the metal fasteners. Soon the rotating of the helicopter blades increased, I looked across from me to see Leon smiling lightly at Ada, which I rolled my eyes at. I looked at Chris who was looking down at a small glass tablet which sat in his hand which showed the blueprints of the Russian Umbrella Facility. I looked to his left to see Clair Redfield staring daggers at me once again, I looked away and to my right to see Ada smiling back at Leon, I felt like gagging. I smirked and pulled my iPod out from a pocket in my body suit and placed my earphones into my ears and listened to my music. This was how I prepared for a war.


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Umbrella

Moscow, Russia- 10:54am (American time)

For the past few hours, I just stared out of window looking at the passing scenery; it had been a long time since I had been in Russia. Soon the helicopter landed, in a quiet Russian-American base, they had been informed that we were here on secretive business, and that was all. I unclipped the fastenings and pulled my body slowly from the ridged seat, I stretched my body to welcome the sounds of my joints cracking. I breathed in heavily welcoming the cold burning sensation of the cold Russian air.

I looked to see Leon pulling a large black metal case from inside the helicopter. He unclipped the case to reveal layers of weapons. Ada pulled her waist holster from the box complete with two Smith & Wesson 5946's. While Leon pulled out a full body holster wrapping the straps around his body, it was loaded with two Kukris', and two Beretta M92F's.

I looked at Chris who was also carrying the same artillery as Leon, and then I looked to Clair. She held a single Beretta M92F, and wrapped around her waist was rounds of ammo. I carried two Smith & Wesson Model 629's, two 12 gauge FLITE KING Shotguns, and two Night Stalker Bowie Combat Knives, everything's better when you double up. I looked down at my hips where four rings of ammo sat for my awaiting fully loaded guns.

"You do know the umbrella facility is underground?" I asked as I pulled out my S&W 629, and checked whether it was fully loaded. "Yeah, one of the entry points is the North General hospital; it's the easiest way to get in and out with Wesker." I nodded at Chris and smirked, as I looked at Ada, "Do you have the bypass codes?" she nodded sharply, and smiled one of her rare smiles at me, "yes, the hospital won't need a bypass code but the Umbrella facility entrance will." I nodded, and then looked back to Chris and walked towards him, the thin burning cold air caused my black hair to fan out and flow, "When do we make our move?" Chris looked down at me and quickly pulled out his glass tablet, to show me the schematic, "We will enter the hospital via the delivery entrance, from there we travel into the basement, the door will be locked but it will be easy to unlock. Then we make our way to the Umbrella facility entrance, this when Ada will begin to use her Bypass codes." The schematic faded to black as Chris placed the tablet back into his pocket.

"So when do we begin Chris?" a small slim smile appeared on his lips, "We start as soon as our transport gets here." Suddenly a loud screeching cried out as tyres scraped against the tarmac road, I looked inside to see a large Russian man, "Yorick at your service Mr Redfield." The car was a slick black Audi A8; I quickly slipped into the back seats along with Ada, Leon, Chris, while Clair sat in the passenger seat. I sat between Chris and Leon, there large broad shoulders dug into mine as we swerved around Moscow till we got to the delivery entrance of the North General Hospital. We all exited the car primed and ready to enter the Umbrella facility.

I looked around me to see faded Umbrella corporation symbols on the white painted brick walls surrounding the delivery entrance. I looked to Chris who looked at me as he pulled out a forged Umbrella pass; a blue lit card holder was screwed to the white wall by the large metal delivery doors. Chris quickly pulled the pass through causing a light beeping sound as a light above the delivery door turned green. The doors slid open to reveal the hospital.

It was silent, as our heavy boots clattered through the hallways. I looked around the white wash walls till finally a screen came into view; I quickly walked over to it and saw the reason for the silence. The electronic screen depicted the evacuation routes out of the hospital. I looked over my shoulder to see Chris Redfield pressing his body against my own to gain a better view of the situation. "It's like Raccoon City all over again." he said quietly to himself, suddenly he turned away and pulled his body from mine, "An evacuation from this facility has occurred, there may be a chance that we will be coming in contact with infected." Clair looked shocked at the fact, causing my lips to tug at the corners in a grim smile. Leon looked at Chris with the same expression he always held, serious. Ada looked down at her hands were a glass tabled sat, she was searching the bypass codes.

We carried on through the quiet facility, as we followed the signs towards the lower levels of the building; I pulled out my S&W 629's. I held them up defensively, as we began to descend the stairs into the first level basement. Metal cot frames and chairs sat piled against the walls; I looked around the dim room to see a thick grey metal door, and another blue lit pad designed for a pass code. I twisted around a Ada walked up to the bright pad, and furiously typed the bypass code.

I looked at Chris who was looking at me intensely. He walked up to my defensive form and looked own at me, I looked away from his eyes and towards Ada Wong, "What happens if one of us gets infected?" I said quietly as the clicking on metal pad keys echoed through the room, "We'll try to fine the vaccine; they must have at least one in this facility." I nodded, yet I knew that even Chris wasn't so sure how we would deal with someone who became infected. Finally a large grating noise filled the air as the dead lock on the other side of the metal door was disarmed.

Chris entered through then door first; we began to descend into the second level basement. I pulled out a small torch from my holster and pulled the light across the moist concrete walls surrounding us, there was stamped writing on the wall which read, 'Umbrella facility.' And next to it was the well-known Umbrella corporation logo, which was faded and dulled by the darkness of the room. My boots hit the flat concrete ground at the end of the stairs, I looked around with the torch to see the brilliant white doors of the Umbrella Facility, Ada ran forwards and began furiously typing on the console once again.

I looked around me to see Leon holding a single Beretta M92F. Soon gears began to turn inside the door, my body tensed up, and my hands gripped my Smith &Wesson's, as the doors began to slide open. My eyes didn't move from the darkness which had appeared out of the Umbrella Facility. We all expected something to dart out of the darkness, but after a few moments not a single sound was heard from inside of the facility. I looked to Ada who nodded to me; we began to quickly creep forward into the darkness. We didn't look behind us we kept our eyes trained on the darkness, suddenly blinding white lights flickered to life above up. I suddenly covered my eyes at the intensity, and then uncovered them to see a little girl.

I quickly pointed my guns at her, and then her image flickered. I lowered my guns, "I am the White Queen. This facility is being purged by the Red Queen." Chris walked up to my side holding a Beretta M92F and spoke to the hologram, "We are looking for Albert Wesker, Is he in this Facility?" the little girl nodded, "Doctor Albert Wesker is the only remaining life left in the facility." Suddenly Clair pushed between me and Chris and walked right up to the hologram of the little white clad girl, "has the T-Virus been released?" I saw Clair's worried face as she mentioned the T-virus, the little girl once again nodded, "This is the reason why the facility is being purged Miss Clair Redfield." Clair backed away slowly from the girl in shock, Leon pointed his gun at the girl, "How do you know her?" the little girl's body looked at Leon and then spoke, "I know who all of you are, any person who has been linked to the umbrella corporation in any way have all been recorded in the corporations data base." I cleared my throat, causing the little girl to look at me with a blank expression, "So where is Albert Wesker?" Suddenly she flickered out of view and in her place a map of the facility came up. It showed us all living life inside the facility as bright red dots, which included us.

I looked around the map to see another red dot ten floors below us, suddenly the white queen once again appeared, "Albert Wesker is with the red queen." I nodded and looked at Chris who began to set up the same software on his tablet which the white queen showed us, "The red queen would never kill herself; this is why he is hiding there. But this does not mean that she will not try and kill you." Suddenly the little girl faded away as the door behind her began to open, suddenly the little girl was back, "you have two hours until this whole facility is purged. Good luck." And once again the girl was gone, "Right we have ten floors of infected till we get to Wesker." We all nodded, as Chris slipped his glass tablet back into his pocket and pulled out his second Beretta M92F. I and Ada walked forward and into the bright white facility, waiting for our first attack.


	4. Chapter 4- The Choice

Umbrella Facility, Moscow-11:20am (American time)

Nothing seemed out of place. The first level was filled with organised desks, and not one blood spatter or body. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Chris standing very close to my body. I didn't say anything, I just kept my guns trained in front of me, suddenly something moved.

Everything seemed to slow down as out of the corner a member of the infected lunged for me. My guns slipped from my grip, its bloody teeth snapped at my face. Suddenly I flipped up over so I straddled the monster, it quickly lunged upwards as I grabbed my Smith & Wesson. I flipped off the dead body and pointed my gun at the charging body. Bloody was finally spilt against the white wash walls, the body fell onto its knees and then finally fell forward and hit the ground.

I looked around me to see Chris standing there staring at me while lowering his gun, "May I ask why nobody shot that thing before I did?" I growled as I looked down to see a mixture of coagulated blood and saliva, I quickly wiped it off my body suit and looked at the stunned people around me finally Leon spoke up, "You looked like you could handle it." I chuckled and picked up my other Smith & Wesson, "Well thank god I did Leon." Silence took over the room as we hoped to hear another noise, but nothing broke out.

I and Ada walked forward guns trained, our footsteps light, and our muscles tense with the thick silence. Ada moved further forward as we came towards another thick white metal door with the Umbrella Corporation Logo printed upon it. Ada kept a Smith & Wesson 5946 at her side as she typed erratically on the console pad. Finally the gears groaned as the door slid open. It revealed a small elevator, we all clambered inside and saw buttons which read the floor numbers, we had been on floor one. Chris slammed his fist against the button which read, '10' the elevator dropped slowly into the sub Umbrella facility levels. Suddenly we all came to a suddenly halt, my body was shoved into Chris' due to the force of the stop.

I quickly pushed myself away and towards the elevator door. Everyone was quiet, we weren't at floor ten yet, we had stopped between nine and ten. Everyone was silent as I pressed my ear against the elevator door. I could hear groaning; suddenly something hit the roof of the elevator. I looked at Leon and Ada who trained their guns on the roof, "How are we going to get to floor ten now?" Clair growled at her brother, suddenly the quiet voice of the White Queen erupted in the elevator, "Sorry for stopping you so abruptly, but the area surrounding the Red Queen and Wesker is infested with the infected. If you step out onto floor ten you would most defiantly die horribly. I have stopped you here because there is a small ventilation shaft designed to cool the elevator cables cool during transport, this will lead you to the Red Queen and in turn Albert Wesker. Good luck." I looked at Chris and Leon, but it was Ada who spoke, "You and Chris need to open this elevator now." Leon nodded and smirked at Ada, "Ok."Both of them curled their fingers around the metal doors and began to pull them apart.

With each small movement of the door a sharp squeal erupted as the door were forced to comply with the demand. Chris and Leon groaned and bared their teeth as they finally released the locking mechanism on the door causing the doors to finally slide open with ease, we all looked at the ventilation shaft covered by a thick grate. "Ada do you still have you grappling gun?" Leon looked at her with a smirk which Ada equalled, "Of course I do Leon." She moved her dress away from her thigh to reveal and small silver grapping gun held to a thigh by a black holster.

Chris, Leon and Clair backed away from the elevator doors as Ada shot the high powered grapple at the grate. As it gripped the metal rods she flicked a button which pulled the thick iron away from the metal ventilation tunnel. "Right Clair you go first." Chris announced, Clair moved back, she ran up to the edge and lunged gripping the edge of the ventilation tunnel by the tips of her fingers, she pulled herself up and signalled to Chris who lunged next, he pulled himself inside and followed Clair, Leon nodded to Ada who jumped next, she elegantly entered the ventilation tunnel in one leap. I smiled at Leon, "You go first." He smirked and jumped, his fingers latched onto the edge, and then his muscled arms pulled him into the tunnel.

He looked over to me, and waited from me to join him. I moved towards the back of the elevator, began to charge forward and lunged. My fingers only just gripped the edge, Leon offered his hand to me which I took quickly, his arms made easy work of my weight as he pulled me into the tunnel, suddenly large heavy footsteps echoed around us and then suddenly there was nothing. I was pulled backwards and out of the tunnel, Leon gripped my arm, as one of the infected hung onto my kicking legs, suddenly it began to climb up my body, "Help me!" I screamed as Leon's grip began to slip away from my arms, I felt numb as I looked over my shoulder.

The infected hands clawed at my arms cutting through my thick body suit and piercing my skin, I didn't scream I just stared as my blood flowed onto the floor on the tunnel. The infected reared its head teeth bared and bloody. Its teeth cut through my body suit and entered my skin, suddenly I snapped out of it as pain flooded my body. Leon had gained his grip back on my arms, "Shoot it Leon!" He let go of one of my arms allowing me to hook it onto the wall of the ventilation tunnel, the noise of the bullet ricocheted through the tunnel.

Leon pushed the dead body off my shoulder, and pulled me into tunnel. I could feel blood pour down my back heavily; I leaned against the wall of the tunnel and smirked, "Of all the places to die Leon." I chuckled at myself, Leon looked at me with his dark eyes, "You're not going to die here." I chuckled again and lulled my head to the side to see Leon's face at another angle, "That's were your wrong Leon." My blood began to pool around me, "That thing bit me on the shoulder. The shoulder contains the Auxiliary artery, I'm going to die from blood lose Leon." I sighed heavily as I began to feel my own blood on my hands, "What's happened!?" Chris called from out front, Leon ran his hand through his sandy blond hand and shouted back with a twinge of guilt in his voice, "Evelyn's been bit." Suddenly I heard Chris come towards us, his eyes met mine causing me to smirk, "I'm going to die Chris, but I don't think that matters now." I sighed out as my body convulsed in pain, "No you're not." Suddenly Chris wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of my pool of blood, I chuckled hoarsely, as the cold metal trailed along my hand as Chris pulled my dying body through the ventilation tunnel.

"Why do you care Chris? I'm the expendable one here." I looked up at Chris' dark eyes to see them filled with shock, "You are not expendable, but also I promised you that when we finish this you will have nothing to do with Raccoon city, and I keep my promises." I chuckled deeply again, "Evelyn reach into my jacket pocket, I need to know where we are." I feebly reached into his pocket, and pulled out his glass tablet. I saw the red dot which was Albert Wesker on the screen, we were close, "You need to turn left, " he nodded and pulled us faster towards the first left, "What now?" he asked in a voice filled with hate as we drew closer to the man who Chris had planned to kill for years.

I felt the copper taste of blood in my mouth, "This tunnel will come to a dead end, the last vent opening you see is the one we need to go through to get to Wesker." I whispered to him as my eyes began to close. Suddenly there was a harsh slap across my face causing my eyes to slowly open, "You're not going to die Evelyn, so stop closing your eyes." Chris smirked causing me to chuckle yet his eyes betrayed his as they were filled with worry. "We're here." His voice echoed through put the tunnel reaching everyone. Leon, Ada and Clair quickly reached us; Chris slowly placed me against the wall of the tunnel as he moved so that his large booted foot could kick against the thick iron grate.

The metal bended with each kick, the screws keeping it the ventilation tunnel groaned as Chris applied even more force. Finally he broke through, and was the first to jump into the bright white room below us. I panted heavily, next Ada jumped into the room guns ready. Clair looked at me with an emotionless face as she climbed down into the room. I looked at Leon who gave me a half smile, "I going to go down there, you're going to have to jump into my arms ok?" I nodded, and splutter causing blood to spill out over my lips. Leon leaped from the tunnel, I heard his heavy feet hit the ground, I slowly moved myself to the edge of the drop, and swung my legs over and edge. Blood dripped onto the white panelled floor beneath me, I took a deep breath and pushed myself down.

Leon caught me with ease. He looked down at me in his arms, "So is this my Rescue team Chris Redfield, because it looks like one of your own needs more rescuing then I do." he chuckled lightly, causing me to growl, and more causing blood to trail out the corner of my mouth. "She needs the T-virus vaccine Wesker!" Chris bellowed at his former captain. I looked away from Leon and towards the famous Albert Wesker; his red eyes were dim behind his black glasses. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Chris, but I do not have it, and neither does this facility." Chris growled and lunged towards his former captain, only to have his fist caught in a leather gloved grip. Chris then tried to upper cut him, causing Wesker to move with inhuman speed, leading to Chris behind slammed into a wall and his fist pinned behind his back.

Wesker moved away from Chris and walked over to me and Leon. I moved my hand slowly upwards to grasp one of my shotguns by its handle. "I could save her Chris but I'm sure you wouldn't want to know how." I saw Chris quickly twist around to scowl at Wesker and as he opened his mouth, another voice rang out, "How?" I looked up to see Leon staring at Wesker dead in his eyes. Wesker moved his gaze to me and smirked, "My, my, it's been a long time hasn't it Evelyn." I didn't say anything as my mouth began to fill up with blood; Wesker's smirk grew bigger as he moved his face closer to mine.

I pushed my body away from Leon's, and moved myself onto the floor. Blood poured from my mouth. My body trembled with pain as I stood there on all fours bleeding on the white panelled floor; I knew I was close to dying and becoming one of the infected. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against their body, "To answer your question Mr Kennedy, I would inject Miss Maxwell with some of my blood, the prototype virus is dominant so it would kill of the T-virus in her system." I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Albert Wesker who was holding me.

I looked at Leon who just stared at Wesker, "What's you answer Mr Kennedy?" Leon's eyes finally met mine, and I was they were full of guilt, "Do it." I hung limp in Wesker's arms in shock. I looked at Chris who stood their baring his teeth. He said he wouldn't let me die, but now I was becoming a part of something that he hated. My body was slowly set down on the floor; I looked up to see Leon kneeling down beside me, and Chris standing above me with fury in his eyes, which was not aimed towards me, but towards Wesker. I bared my teeth and turned my gaze to Leon, "Please just kill me." I begged as my body began to shake in pain, Leon pinned me to the floor by my shoulders and looked down at me with his dark eyes; I began to kick my leg out struggling against Leon, "let me go." I growled, as my knees few towards me and cracked against Leon's ribs.

But Leon's Grip didn't falter; he just increased the pressure, as Ada gripped my ankles. I looked up to see Wesker pulling a syringe from a metal case. He looked at me as he plunged the long needle into his neck, the syringe soon filled with his dark blood. He slowly withdrew the needle from his neck and began to walk over to me. I looked away from him, as those red eyes pierced through his glasses and through me.

Wesker's all black dressed form kneeled down next to me, he grabbed me by my neck and raised my head from the floor, Leon was no longer pinning my shoulders. Suddenly the needle stabbed into the skin of my jugular. It was slowly eased in and when the needle reached its hilt, Wesker began to press the plunger down. I could feel his blood entering my veins, with a numbness following it closely.

Wesker lowered me back to the ground, there was no smirk on his pale lips when he said this to me, "If you died during this you will become just like me." the last thing I could remember were those bright crimson eyes, before the world faded to blackness.


	5. Chapter 5- The Undead

Umbrella Facility, Moscow – 12:46pm (American time)

Albert Wesker's POV

I pulled my black shirt sleeve up over my wrist to see my all black Swiss watch, it had been well over and hour since Evelyn had been given my blood. Her eye lids flickered, under her light purple eye lids. "How is this supposed to take Wesker?" I smirked and looked at Chris over my black glasses, "Well if we were in better conditions, I would say a couple of hours. But both of us know we don't have that time." I looked away from Chris Redfield and suppressed a growl; he was still an impatient, immature boy, even after all these years. I pulled out another needle, it was filled with a clear viscous liquid which almost gave off a silver hue in the light, I pulled the cap off with my teeth, and straddled Evelyn's hips. I couldn't help smirking; she still looked as enchanting as a poisonous snake, "What are you doing?" I looked quickly to Agent Kennedy and pulled my lips into a grim line, "Due to the restraints on the time we have here, I'm going to administer Evelyn adrenaline." My leather clad fingers slowly zipped down the body suit revealing the valley between her breasts, where her heart lay. I pressed my hand against the skin above the chest bone, causing her skin to become even paler, as it grew taunt.

The people around me held their breath as I raised my hand into the air, then plunged the thick needle through skin, muscle and finally there heart. Her back arched, I slammed the plunger down causing her to dart upwards. I didn't see it coming; her foot collided with the back of my head, she flipped her body underneath me, I rushed off her seething form. I watched as she pushed her body off the floor with a single hand. She looked down at her body to see the syringe poking out between her zippers. Her eyes darted around the room; I looked to see Agent Kennedy walking towards her. He held out her holster, she snatched it from his grasp without saying a single word. She pulled her holster carefully around her body avoiding the syringe. "Evelyn are you feeling good enough to start moving?" she once again looked down at the syringe, and then to Chris, "I think so." Her voice was rough, with pain. Suddenly she roughly pulled the syringe out of her chest cavity.

She sighed out as blood trickled out of the small wound, "Why was there a syringe in my chest?" she asked bluntly, I smirked and answered, "For you to fully heal up, you would have needed a longer time for the prototype virus to take full effect, but our time is limited. I injected you with adrenaline to remove you from your comatose state." She looked at me, her grey eyes pierced through my own, her dark pink lips slightly parted to allow pained breathing escape, "How long do you think it will take for your virus to take its full effect Wesker?" I pulled my lips into a tight line, and looked over my black glasses to fully appreciate her human condition, "A few more hours, at least. It depends on how well your body accepts it." I smirked at her causing her to quickly turn away from me, and towards Chris. "We need to get moving." She stated as Chris stared down at her, with an aura of adoration towards her, which she didn't react towards, causing a smirk to lip back onto my lips again, "Your right." Chris moved her own body rather sluggishly into the vent above him, and called down, "Leon, you have to push people up, Clair first, I'll pull her up into the vent." Agent Kennedy gave a sharp nod, and kneeled down acting as a Jack, for both Clair Redfield, and Ada Wong.

Agent Kennedy looked at Evelyn, with guilt ridden features, "Leon if you don't get your ass up there, I'll kick it up." She chuckled hoarsely, causing Agent Kennedy to smile. He crouched down then lunged upwards hooking his arms on the vent walls. Evelyn, turned away from the vent then towards me, "Why the hell did you save me?" her boot heels slapped against the thick panelled floor covered in her blood, "Because, it gets lonely being the only one of your kind." She shook her head as I pulled my mouth into a thin line. Her eyes were filled with hatred and amusement, "you're not the only one of your kind, just look outside that door, you'll see hundreds of _your_ kind!" she spat viciously like a viper. I grasped her fragile neck with in my leather gloved grasp.

Her Nailed fingers didn't claw against the hand chocking her, they grabbed my own neck. Her hard nails dug into my hardened skin yet they still managed to pierce my skin, may be the prototype virus was working on her. I pushed forward causing her spine to slam against the white panelled wall. The her legs locked around my ribs, her thighs pushed with force against my ribs, and even with the prototype virus in full effect in my body it was still a match for Evelyn's pure brutality. I lifted her body away from the wall, and slammed it into the floor. She gasped hard as she struggled to breath. I moved my hand quickly from her neck to her shoulders, "Do you want me to be a monster Evelyn, because I can be!" I pulled a hand off her shoulder and pulled away my shaded glasses to reveal my bright red eyes to her. She didn't shy away from them, she looked me dead in the eyes and whispered, "You were always a monster, human or not." I moved off her, and offered her my hand. She gingerly grasped it; I pulled her hut, and then pushed her up into the air vent.

I pushed myself gently off the floor and moved into the air vent. The others were not far in front; I looked forward to see Evelyn's hips and ass sway as she crawled in front of me in the vent. She was following Leon who was further ahead, "Ok, stop burning holes into my ass with that stare Wesker." She looked over her shoulder towards me with a scowl which could probably make Agent Kennedy break down and cry. The image made me chuckle lightly, "As you wish Evelyn, but may a say what a lovely posterior you have." She scowled at me again, and then turned her head forward. Suddenly Evelyn stopped, "Leon what's wrong." Evelyn stayed quiet finally the groaning sound of the infected emerged, "there in the vents." Agent Kennedy spoke quietly; "We need to get out of here." Agent Kennedy whispered once again. He slammed his booted foot against the metal paneling, until it gave way.

I looked out to see the grey and marred skin of the undead, hundreds of them lined the halls of the facility. I smirked and looked at Evelyn who was pulling out two Smith & Wesson's. "Right everyone we need to get out of this as fast as possible, don't concentrate on killing, concentrate on getting out." Evelyn nodded to herself, as the siblings jumped from the vent first, and began to charge past the shambling undead, next Ada Wong leapt from the vent and moved through the hoards of the infected. Leon Looked at Evelyn with a serious gaze and jumped and moved quickly. Shots began to be fire from the teams guns, Evelyn didn't look at me as she slid herself out of the vent and into the undead. I leaped out and landed amidst the undead. They shambled towards me, with inhuman speed I moved through the hordes, towards Evelyn. Suddenly she disappeared into the thick gathering of the undead, suddenly lines of the undead began to fall as constant close fire rang out, I saw Evelyn sliding underneath the undead, quickly and efficiently creating a shot lived path through the infected, I moved forward to her side in and inhuman bound and grasped her body from the floor.

She didn't say anything as I carried her in a bridal style through the undead, she continued to shoot and hit the infected that moved into our path ways. I followed the Form of Agent Kennedy which led to a set of open elevator doors. Agent Kennedy moved around the edge of the door, and disappeared from sight. I inhumanly moved towards the door with Evelyn in my arms, I slipped around the edge of the doors to see Chris Redfield and his sister climbing the service ladders towards the level eight elevator doors. Ada Wong had just past the level nine doors and Agent Kennedy close behind. I pushed Evelyn onto the, ladders as the infected advanced. I gripped both of the elevator doors and slowly began to force the metal together; I looked forward to see an infected man lunge towards me. I growled trying to pull the doors together faster, but the infected teeth plunged into my neck tearing away flesh. I slammed the doors closed with force causing the infected to become decapitated.

The head fell from my neck and onto the step I was stood on; I crushed its skull easily under my boot. I jumped up high and grasped the ladders steps beneath Evelyn's feet, I quickly climbed over her. Her eyes darted towards my wound, "You've been bitten." I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. I pulled her up the ladders along with me. I could hear the moaning of the undead echoes around us, they were moving towards the upper levels. Suddenly I had to slow as Agent Kennedy was climbing the ladders at a slower speed than my own, "If you don't move any fast Mr Kennedy, I'll have half a mind to throw you off this service ladder." Agent Kennedy looked over his shoulder to me with a hard stare causing my smirk to grow wider, his sped up his pace, jumping some ladder steps, so that I and Evelyn could move, "Wesker you're bleeding heavily." Evelyn spoke sternly, I looked at her over my shoulder to see blood trailing from my torn neck and soaking into my linen black skirt, "Well dear heart if you wouldn't mind, pressing your hand against it." I smirked widely and carried on pulling us up the ladders. Suddenly Evelyn's warm hand clamped against my neck causing me to hiss, as she applied pressure to the harsh, bloody wound.

I looked up to see Chris and Clair Redfield through another set of open elevator doors reading, "Level three." I breathed out heavily as I felt my own prototype virus fight against the T-virus. I pushed myself harder to climb up the last remaining ladders. I threw Evelyn onto the floor of Level three, and soon I leaped up to join her. We all looked out to see a few shambling members of the infected moving towards us, Evelyn placed her Smith & Wesson's back into her holster, and pulled out two Combat knives. She looked at Agent Kennedy who smirked at her, she then smirked at Ada Wong who nodded and pulled out her Smith & Wesson 5946's, and aimed them at the oncoming undead.

Evelyn and Leon launched themselves forward into the amassing hoard. Evelyn struck with deadly accuracy, as her combat knives sliced through the frontal lobe with every strike. Soon dead bodies pilled themselves up at their feet; Ada began firing off shot at the infected which had made their way past the Leon and Evelyn. Suddenly a shrill Scream escaped from Clair Redfield as she was tackled to the ground by a member of the infected. Its teeth snapped at her, her own guns still sat in her single holster. Chris was stunned and useless as the risk of shooting his own sister was too great, suddenly a blade flew through the air and slit into the skull of the attacking infected.

I looked back to Evelyn, who had her arms and legs wrapped around the necks of two of the infected and with one fatal twist, both infected collapsed dead with a sickening crack. Clair Redfield moved the dead body off her, and stood fuming, directing all of her anger towards Evelyn. Evelyn moved away from the dead infected and towards her knife which was still impaled in its skull, "how dare you do that, you could have killed me?!" Evelyn flicked the knife up and pointed it at Clair who quickly closed her mouth, "Just be glad I did that or you would be shambling around, trying to kill your own brother." Evelyn walked up to Agent Kennedy, "You ok?" He nodded and chuckled, "It's been a while since I've come into contact with the T-virus." Evelyn chuckled and placed her combat knives into her holster, "Same here, it's a bit like old times." Suddenly I dropped to my knees, my body began to shake.

I moved my hand to my wound and looked down at the floor beneath my feet; suddenly I heard the click of a gun. I looked up to see Chris pointing a gun at my head, "You're infected." I chuckled and slowly stood up, towering above Chris Redfield. "Yes your right, but if you listened to what I said about the prototype virus, you would remember it killed off the T-virus, as it is more dominant." I chuckled, and removed my hand from my wound. Chris slowly lowered his gun and looked around the room, "We need to keep moving." He raced forward and towards the stairs which lead out level three and into level two. Clair Redfield quickly followed, along with Agent Kennedy and Ada Wong, Evelyn walked up to me, her body suit was still slightly unzipped which allowed me to see the trickle of blood from the needle wound inflicted by the adrenaline. "What's going to happen to you Wesker?" I looked down at her over my glasses, her voice held no remorse or sympathy. "I'll be weaker than I usually am, as my body fights off the infection." She dug her hand into her holster and pulled out one of her Smith and Wesson 629's and handed it to me, "You might need this then Wesker." I took it from her hand and checked if it was loaded, "Thank you Evelyn." She didn't say anything else; she just began to run in the same direction as her team mates, I quickly followed hoping that I could escape, and that this facility would be purged in my wake.


	6. Chapter 6- The First Time

Umbrella Facility, Moscow- 01:06pm (American time)

Evelyn Maxwell's POV

I held my Smith & Wesson close to my body, while I held one of my 12 gauge shotguns. Wesker stood close to me, while clutching his bleeding neck and aiming his borrowed Smith & Wesson 629. This floor was dark; the panel lights above us had been clawed at and were covered in blood. Soon the unmistakable moaning of the undead filled the room. Ada fired off her gun first, soon bullet flew everywhere. Suddenly marred hands grabbed me from all angles, I tried to pull away but the heavy dead bodies which belonged to those arms soon piled on top of me. I pulled out my combat knives and began to cut away the limbs like vines. Finally I broke upwards out of the hoard and began to shoot a bullet into each and every one of the infected brains below me. Suddenly something moved behind me and swung my leg around, onto to feel it being caught. Wesker emerged from the darkness behind me bloody, and smirking.

I quickly twisted away from him to see more infected coming our way, Chris looked to me and nodded, "Move it!" I began to run forward but then Wesker pulled my feet away from the floor and carried me through the shambling undead. The large sinister smirk etched across his pale lips, showed his bleach white teeth, as we ran through the undead. Finally we reached the stairs. As soon as we reached the doors leading to the stairs Wesker lowered me to the floor, he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Run, Evelyn, run!" He chuckled deeply as he forced the doors closed behind him. I turned away and ran hard up the stairs. Wesker quickly caught up with my human form; suddenly a harsh electronic voice rang out, "Five minutes until purge, in counting." I looked at Wesker who ran next to me with his signature smirk twisting on his lips. "Everyone run!" Chris screamed out from. The first floor was once again empty, from the living and the undead.

Ada quickly slammed the bypass codes into the pad, causing the door to side open revealing the dank hospital second sub level basement. I looked over my shoulder to see the Undead shambling after us. Wesker grabbed my waist and ran with me into the basement. The doors slide quickly closed, suddenly the bright white umbrella facility doors were shielded by another set of thick grey metal doors. Chris began to run up the thick concrete steps, his hand clutched at his sisters as he dragged her up the steps. I ran up in front of Wesker, as all of us silently counted down the purge. We ran up into the main hospital, all of us painting heavily. I quickly filed out from the hospital; Chris pulled his glass tablet from his pocket and quickly called someone, "Yorik get to the north general hospital now!" We moved through the delivery entrance and out into the streets of Moscow. "Five, four, three, two, one." Ada spoke out loud as the facility finally purged. Suddenly the ground underneath the hospital began to move. The pavement underneath our feet cracked open and slammed together, suddenly dust flew up as the hospital began to collapse. I couldn't see anything as the brick dust flew up into my vision, "Evelyn!" The dust cleared to show a large wall of the facility began to fall in our direction. Chris, Clair, Ada and Leon quickly cleared the crash area, as I began to run, something wrapped itself around my body as the huge concrete wall fell.

The idea that I may have just died came into my mind as when I opened my eyes all I saw was black. Suddenly a body shifted around me, and began to push upwards, I heard the concrete above us crack and fall apart. The person's arms wrapped around my body, and pulled me up from the rubble, the bright winter light hurt my eyes, but as my vision began to focus, I saw people gathered around the area of the hospital in shock. I looked up to see Albert Wesker holding my body against his, I looked around to see Chris and Leon waving us towards them, and with inhuman sped Wesker slipped us into the car, which quickly sped off into the city of Moscow.

We passed ambulances and fire engines as we sped towards a location. My head felt very light as I looked around the car; suddenly it felt like I had been stabbed. I slowly raised my head to see a shattered pieces of rod impaled straight through my calf and thing of my right leg. "Yorik get us to that hotel now!" the car moved fasted as Chris looked into my eyes, "You'll be ok." He tried to say soothingly, I chuckled lightly. As I leaned my head back onto the shoulder of Albert Wesker, I smirked and kept chuckling. My blood slowly leaked from my body with a dulled patter against the leather car seats. I felt numb towards what was happening towards me. I was rushed into a well lavished yet silent lobby of a hotel, the yellow gold painted fixtures. Soon I was carried into an elevator which led us up to a very large pent house suite.

I was laid down on a push white bed, soon turning a deep red colour with my blood. Chris ushered his sister, and Ada from the room, He grasped Leon's arm who struggled against him, and Chris looked at me one more time, before closing the door behind him. My head lulled to the side to see Wesker walked towards my right leg, he pressed his hand against the torn flesh and quickly ripped the piece of metal from me. I screamed out, my fists bunched up the blooded sodden sheets beneath me. He ripped the other piece of metal from my legs, my back arched in pain as I cried out once again. Wesker pulled away his blood spattered black glasses to look at me. A thin sheen of sweat had covered my body, as it trembled with pain. Wesker walked up to me and pulled out one of my combat knives from my holster. He moved back towards my leg and he raised the knife, my eyes widened, he was going to kill me.

The blade sliced into his hardened skin. He kept the blade in place so the wound wouldn't heal, as his blood trickled into my wounds, I could feel my muscle and flesh begin to knit together with a burning sensation which caused my body to shudder with pain. He moved himself up to me face and looked at me with his bright crimson eyes, "Pull your body suit over the shoulders and arms and lie on your front." He growled as he kept the blade firmly pressed into his skin. My body felt slow and lethargic as I pulled my body suit way from my torso. I lay myself slowly on my front. I felt his cold blood drip into my bite wound, causing my back to arch again as the skin knitted together quickly, his blood slowly moved to my torn arms, allowing the skin to heal quickly yet causing the overwhelming burning sensation to course through my body.

My body shook with shock from the burning sensation I was suffering from. The sensation intensified as more of his blood coursed through my system. I looked at him as he removed the blade from his skin, allowing the skin to knit back together. My body twisted in agony, I cried out in pain as my body ached for death. My nails tore at my skin, as I hoped for relief that would never come. Wesker moved towards the door and locked it shut, I growled and screamed. Soon I heard Leon's voice, "Evelyn! Evelyn! Wesker you bastard open this door!" my eyes began to close, as tears over came my blurring vision, as the pain began to drown out any voice which tried to contact me. Soon just the burning sensation remained, and yet my body could do nothing but wait for the end.

Albert Wesker's POV

I looked down at the woman before me. Her body lay perfectly still, as the prototype virus over took her system. "Wesker open this door!" I smirked and undid the small locked on the door and opened it to reveal a rather rugged looking Agent Kennedy, "What the Fuck have you done to her!?" I chuckled and grasped his neck and raised him into the air, "I've saved her Agent Kennedy, something that you and your friends could not do for her." I dropped the man and reached for my shaded glasses. "Do not try and patronise me Agent Kennedy, it will not work." I turned around to see Leon sitting on the edge of the blood soaked bed. He grasped her limp hand hoping that she would squeeze it back, "Is she dead?" I rubbed my fingers over my temples and looked at Evelyn's steadily rising and falling chest, "No, she's resting Agent Kennedy. Now if you don't mine I would rather you left." He looked at me with his cold stare and then his eyes softened, "Why do I need to leave?" I growled lowly, and looked over my glasses at Agent Kennedy, "Because I need to make sure she makes it through these next few hours, if she dies within two hours of receiving a large amount of the prototype virus, she will not come back like me, and she will be dead Agent Kennedy." Agent Kennedy looked down at Evelyn and slowly bent down to kiss her cheek. I clenched my hands into fists; he soon ended the small kiss and left the room. I finally slammed my fist against the white table, and let out a low growl.

I slowly lowered myself to edge of Evelyn's bed and dropped my black shaded glasses onto the plush carpet floor and looked over her body, she was covered in drying blood, but her wounds were healing at a now dramatic pace. Her chest was still steadily rising and falling. Her eyes moved under her purple tinted eye lids. I moved off the bed and smirked as I reminded myself of the first time we met.

_Umbrella training facility, Edinburgh, Great Britain- 18th July 1996- Two years before the raccoon city incident _

_I couldn't understand why William Birkin was so worried about what measures would be taken if a biohazard outbreak did occur. I walked down the halls of this umbrella corporation training centre, and looked out of the wide glass walls to see the physical training of the umbrella corporation soldiers. These men and women were conditioned to be the best body guards and soldiers in history. But I wasn't here to see the average umbrella soldiers and guards. I was here to see the biohazard containment soldiers, I heard they had gained a nick name, "the umbrella mercenaries." A smirked and followed one of the elite trainers, "Why are you here Dr Wesker?" I pushed my black shaded glasses further onto my nose and chuckled, "My Friend Dr William Birkin wants my view on the biohazard control team." The man nodded and continued to walk down the bleach white halls lining us. _

_Soon we came to a large bleach white door which held the Umbrella Corporation logo; I smirked and pushed my black shaded glasses further up my nose. The man's fingers nimbly typed the code, causing gears to switch and turn inside the door, "Dr Wesker, meet the Biohazard control team." The doors opened fully to reveal, men averaging at a height of six foot four inches. They battled against each other; our presents didn't perturb them in any way. Their blows accurate and thought through, suddenly a much smaller character moved through the battling men. She was at least a foot shorter than most of the men. The men's concentration finally broke, as she moved throughout them. She held a dark smirk on her lips as she looked at each of the men in front of her. "Who is she may I ask?" the man chuckled besides me and looked out wards and into the training facility, "That is Evelyn Maxwell, she is the leader of this task force." My eyes widened slightly. How could such a small woman be the leader of an elite task force, "Jones get your ass up here!" she called out, with a wide smirk, the men chuckled at the man moving towards the young woman, "You're gonna get your ass kick Jonesy boy!" one man called out. _

_The man, Jones, towered above the woman. But she didn't move from her position she just looked up at the older man. The trainer by my side stepped forward and into the training arena, "One rule, don't kill him Evelyn." She smirked showing off her large canines, which peered over her plumb coloured lips. She nodded at the trainer and then moved her face towards the man in front of her, "Good luck jones." The trainer said with a serious tone, the large man nodded and smirked at the young woman in front of him, "This time you're going down." Evelyn chuckled; deeply causing my own smirked to grow larger, "The fight may begin!" the trainer called out, and moved away from the two fighters. Suddenly a large sound rang out, music began to play out throughout the training facility, "Go on Evelyn, fuck him up!" the other men lining the training room walls began to cheers as slowly Evelyn and this man Jones began to circle each other._

_Jones was the first to lunge; I leaned against the white wash wall and watched on in amazement. Evelyn's small body darted away from the charging bulk of a man, she leaped onto his back and dug her elbow into his spine, he growled out and grabbed for her, only causing her to hook her arms around his neck. His hands moved from trying to grab her to clawing at her chocking hands. Suddenly he twisted around and slammed her body into a wall. She moved off him body and slid between his legs, as he turned towards the wall she had been thrown against. Her hands balled up into fists, she lunged forward and threw multiple blows into the ribs of the muscled man in front of smirk turned slowly into a smile of delight as with each strike she made, the cracking of the man's ribs rang out. He didn't have time to react as she swung her leg into his broken side, his body slammed into the floor. _

_Evelyn smirked down at the man, but her legs were kicked out from beneath her. Jones rolled on top of her and wrapped his large meaty hands around her throat; his eyes were filled with rage as he slammed her head into the hard training ground beneath them. Her eyes slowly closed, as her skin began to take on a blue hue. The room became silent, except for Jones grunts. He slowly began to move away from her body. She wasn't moving, the trainer stepped forward, into the ring towards Jones, "What have you done!" the trainers face was red with anger. The bloody and battered face of Jones stared down in shock at the dead body in front of him. I looked at the body of the young woman, her chest didn't rise and fall, and her eyes lids didn't flicker. Suddenly Evelyn darted up and lunged out clawed hands fist. Her nails slashed into the skin of Jones skin, blood spattered the floor of the training halls. Jones tried to run, but her nails just hooked into his bleeding skin. An alien feeling flooded my body, admiration._

_The animalistic brutality she held was immense and powerful, "Evelyn Stop!" She raised her hand up in a fist for a final damaging blow. She looked over her shoulder to her trainer. She moved off the crippled body and Jones, and stood looking down at him. "Do not challenge me again Jones, you won't be as lucky." Jones whimpered, and tried to move his broken body away from the woman. Her eyes flickered to the men surrounding her, "Lance go and get a medic, for Evelyn and Jones." Soon claps began to ring out through the training room. Evelyn didn't greet these cheers, she moved away from her adoring men towards her trainer, "You knew this would happen." she growled out under her breath. The trainer shook his head, "All I knew was that Jones wanted pay back, and I knew you would teach him a lesson." Her eyes moved from her trainer to me. I smirked at her, "Who is he?" she didn't address me directly, as she looked wearily at me, "This is Dr Albert Wesker, he works with Dr William Birkin." She nodded; suddenly she spluttered causing dark crimson blood to escape her mouth. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips, "Why are you here Dr Wesker?" she whipped her hand causing her blood to spill onto the cold floor. _

_I stared at the blood for a moment longer then looked back down at the woman in front of me, "I'm here to see you and your team." She nodded as she looked over me with her bright grey eyes, "If you wish, we can go to my office and we can talk about me and my team if you wish." I smirked down at the woman below me, her eyes held a darkness which I wanted to possess. She walked past me and towards a set of glass panelled rooms, she opened one of the few doors and entered one of these rooms, "She is the best person to talk to about this team, she knows their skill range and what kind of team they are." I chuckled and looked at the trainer, "How did she become the leader of this team?" the trainer looked at me with a small amused smile, "I picked her, she used to be a mercenary, I knew that she had skills that would be a benefit in an elite team." I nodded and looked back to the glass office which Evelyn entered._

_ I nodded to the trainer and moved away from the training hall. I walked through the halls and into the glass office which Evelyn entered. I entered silently, as Evelyn had her back to me. I heard a quiet patter from Evelyn's direction; I looked around her form to see dark droplets of blood drip from her neck. She looked at me over her shoulder and drew a tight lipped smirk. Small curved marks lined her neck; Jones had pierced her skin when he had choked her. "What do you want to know?" she turned her body to face me, as she slowly moved her body into her chair behind her desk. I moved forward and relaxed my body into the chair in front of her. _

_Her blood slowly trailed over her collar bone and over the tops of her breast, and between the small valley. I gulped hard, and moved my eyes away from the flowing blood. I smirked widely this woman in front of me, "I'm just here to reassure my fried Dr Birkin, that everything is fine if a biohazard outbreak does occur." She chuckled, and began to wipe away the blood trails that lined her throat and chest, "well your friend should be well assured, that in case of a biohazard outbreak we have been trained in every combat imaginable to deal with it." My smirk grew larger, I dug my hand into my suit jacket pocket and pulled out a dark red cloth, I gestured it towards Evelyn who smiled tightly and quickly grasped it from my hand. _

_She pressed it against her throat, "I'm sure my friend will be well assured when I tell him about what I had witnessed today, but may I ask, why did the so called, Jones want to fight you Miss Maxwell?" I smirked widely again as a smirk slipped onto her own lips, she dabbed at the small curved cut until the pressure stopped the bleeding, she gingerly handed the bloody cloth back to me, "Because during training a few weeks ago, we were all put into pair, and one thing led to another and he was knocked unconscious." She chuckled deeply, as she laced her hands underneath her chin, "From then on he's been waiting to prove that he's better than me." she shrugged and looked at me with her light grey eyes, "Well, I must say you are impressive Miss Maxwell." She nodded slowly, as her smirk faded, "Be sure to reassure Dr Birkin that everything is under control here." My lips fastened tight as she looked away from me and moved from her seat, "I will make sure to do so Miss Maxwell." She nodded and pursed her lips tight; she moved towards the office door and opened it quickly. _

_I moved out of my seat and smirked largely at the young woman, "This has been an interesting meeting Miss Maxwell, we must meet under better circumstances next time dear heart." She nodded and looked me dead in the eye, "I agree Dr Wesker, it was pleasant meeting you." I quickly grabbed her hand, and studied the marred blood upon it. Her eyes narrowed at me, as I flipped her hand over, I gently pressed a light kiss against the bloody skin on the back of her hand and allowed the cold blood to coat my lips. "The pleasure has been all mine Evelyn." I slowly lowered her hand back to her side and gave a curt nod. The glass door slammed shut behind me, causing me to chuckle, "Until next time Evelyn Maxwell." I said to myself as my tongue ran around my lips, tasting Evelyn's blood, causing my smirk to grow darker._


	7. Chapter 7- Closer

Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel, Moscow-04:18pm (American Time)

Albert Wesker's POV

I sat there on the bed. The room smelled of stale dried blood and sweat. My lips were pursed tight, her body was accepting the prototype virus, but it would still take time for her immune system to realise that it wasn't a threat. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, a smirk lined my lips as I placed my black shaded glasses back over my eyes. I got up off the bed and went towards the room door. I looked over my shoulder at the woman lying peacefully, in her own blood, "Rest dear heart." I whispered lightly, as I opened the room to enter the common room. Agent Kennedy sat with his head in his hands, while looking at the floor. Chris and Clair Redfield were arguing quietly in the kitchen, I knew it was about Evelyn as ever time Clair Redfield uttered a certain word she sneered. I chuckled inwardly and looked around to see Ada Wong searching through the extensive library of secrets on her tablet. I moved slowly over to Ada who welcomed my presence with a curt nod. Agent Kennedy's head swung up to scowl at me, causing my smirk to grow further, "How is she doing?" he asked roughly, I leaned back on the sofa and looked over my shaded glasses at Agent Kennedy.

Truthfully he looked worse for wear, his eyes were blood shot, and his stubble was peeking through his skin. I chuckled inwardly again at Agent Kennedy's condition, "She is doing well, her body is slowly but surely accepting the prototype virus." Agent Kennedy nodded and allowed his head to drop in his hands. I looked around the room to see Chris Redfield calling off his argument with his sister, "How is she?" he called across from the kitchen. I growled, the idea of repeating myself seem to frivolous, "She's doing fine Chris." Ada called out over her tablet. I chuckled and relaxed, as I saw Chris Redfield's expression fill with rage, "How long till she's awake?" I looked over to him and shrugged, causing the smirk lining my mouth to twitch upwards, "She'll wake up on her own accord Chris. That is one part of this process I cannot control." I looked at Chris Redfield as he began to growl under his breath, "We need Evelyn for this next part of this operation." He muttered.

My eyebrows moved upwards in an amused fashion, leading my smirk to open up revealing my teeth, "Why do you need Evelyn, Chris?" He scowled at me, his dark eyes holding worry for Evelyn, "She can speak Russian, I and Ada have located a local bar where major CEO's from WilPharma and TRICELL, have been spotted there." I chuckled deeply, and pulled away my shaded glasses to look at Chris, "So you want Evelyn to talk to these CEO's and what?" My lips pursed tight as I waited for an answered, he ran his hand through his matted hair, as he tried to fine away to phrase his answer, "Well, we thought she might be able to find out which one worked for both companies, then take him back here for interrogation." My lips remained tight, I folder my hands behind my head and looked around the room, "So you want Evelyn to bring men here under the false pretences of sex?" I growled out, I looked around to see Agent Kennedy looking furiously at Chris Redfield, "What the hell Redfield!? You really think she'll agree to that?" Chris Redfield looked around the room then allowed his eyes to drop to the floor, "I hope so." I closed my eyes, the idea of Evelyn attracting men many years older than her caused anger of course through my veins, "She will do it, I've known Evelyn for a few years now. She's done a few jobs like this, usually it to assassinate someone though." I slowly tuned my gaze towards Ada, who sat there as if what she just said had no consequence.

"That's great!" Chris Redfield called out, I growled and rubbed my hands over my face again, "Why am I here then Chris?" I said lowly as I looked down at the marble floor, I was in no mood. "because you've worked closely with these people, you'll help Evelyn, to distinguish which of the CEO's work for both companies, or work closely with Umbrella." He scowled at me then looked at Agent Kennedy, who face was filled with disgust, "Do you really think this is a good idea? What if something goes wrong?" Agent Kennedy moved from the sofa, to stand toe to toe with Chris.

A smirk finally graced my lips as Agent Kennedy stood level with Chris Redfield, "She's not a child Kennedy, she's been in this game longer than you have! Why have you suddenly got an opinion?!" Chris Redfield called out to the man in front of him. Agent Kennedy's scowl intensified, "Because I've met Evelyn a couple of times, and truthfully…" Agent Kennedy's speech dwindled into nothingness, causing my lips to gracefully curl further upwards, "Truthfully what, Kennedy?" Agent Kennedy ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat, "Truthfully I like her, a lot." Chris Redfield stared at the man for a long moment then moved away, "Whatever Kennedy, but like Ada said she'll do it and that's what matters." My lips were pursed, what an intriguing thought, Agent Kennedy like Evelyn Maxwell.

I can see why, she is a magnificent specimen of a woman. Her intelligence is great, her fighting skill is immense, and her dark grey eyes held depth and knowledge, her plumb coloured lips were full and allowed her voice to speak such elegant words. Dear god, I chuckled lightly, I liked the younger woman as well, I looked at Agent Kennedy who was once again throwing his body onto the sofa and placing his head in his hands. But by me also liking the young woman, this meant competition, but I already had the lead. I had saved Miss Maxwell's life.

Evelyn Maxwell's POV

My eyes slowly opened to welcoming a dim lit world. My body felt weak and vulnerable, I looked down at my body to see most of my body suit ripped and torn, and unzipped. My body ached, as I pushed myself up onto my hands, I looked around me to see dried blood resting in the fabric of the bed I lay on. I looked around me once again to see two metal pipes glistening with my blood. I slowly swung my legs off the edge of the bed and allowed them to swing. I pulled my boots off my feet and slowly set them down on the metal floor. I slowly lowered my feet to the cool floor. My hands clutched at the bed sheets, as my legs trembled in pain. I pulled off the body suit which clung to me like a second skin. It dropped to the floor in a dull thud; I looked down my naked body to see dried and cracked blood coating most of my pale skin.

I looked around me to see a brightly lit wet room, which had a frosted glass door hinged to the wall. I slowly padded towards the wet room and looked at the different taps. I twisted one to allow the water to flow heavy and fast; I twisted another to increase the temperature. I closed the frosted door behind me. I stepped into the steaming water and hissed at the hot water hit my cold skin. I ran my trembling hands over my pale skin rubbing and scratching removing what was left of mine and Wesker's blood. My body was still burning inside; it felt like molten rock was forcing its way through my veins. Soon by body stopped trembling in pain, as it began to feel like the molten liquid in my veins had cooled and solidified. I looked around the wet room and found the necessary items to make me feel clean. I poured shampoo onto my hair generously and ran my nails over my scalp and through my hair. I rinsed it out and moaned as the feeling of washing away what happened inside the umbrella facility. I added conditioner and combed the last of the bloody knots out of my hair. I lathered my hands with a small bar of soap and cleaned my body thoroughly.

I quickly twisted the taps off; I grabbed a small towel from the towel rack and walked back into my room. I took a step back as Ada sat in a small seat in the corner of the room, "Glad you're feeling better Evelyn, Wesker and Leon wanted to be the first ones to see you but I said you would rather see them in a better state." I relaxed and chuckled at Ada, "Thank you." I sat down on the bloody bed and sighed while looking down at my ripped body suit, "By the way, to get you into a better state, here." She handed me a large black box with a white satin ribbon on the top. I opened it to reveal a pair of black skinny jeans, an ornate red and black corset. I pulled these two items out of the box then looked at the third. I slowly pulled it from the box, to admire it. It was a deep V-neck floor length dress, it was a deep shade of purple and the silk fabric felt amazing in my hands. I looked at the very bottom of the box to see a few sets of lingering, and a small make up set "I take it you picked this out?" she smirked and nodded, "I can still remember your dress sense from all those missions." I chuckled still holding the beautiful dress, I placed the dress gently back into the deep box. I sat back down on the bed and yawned widely, "What time is it?" I asked quietly as my voice began to feel raw, "about three forty-five am." I nodded slowly, and looked down at my once bloody and slashed arms.

Suddenly a heavy knocking vibrated through the door, "Who is it?" Ada growled angrily at the door, "Wesker." The deep voice sounded on the other side of the door. Ada pursed her lips into a tight line, "She's not descent!" she growled, as she moved towards the door to twist the small lock which lay there. "Ada I heard that lock click. If you do not unlock this door now, I'll break it down, understand?" Ada grumbled underneath her breath, "Fine." she looked over her shoulder to me and smiled, "There's a bathrobe hanging on the bathroom wall." I rushed towards the wet room and slammed the door behind me. I dropped the towel away from my still damp body, and wrapped the plush white bathrobe around me. I walked back into my bed room; I nodded to Ada as I secured the knot on the belt of my robe. Ada quickly unlocked and pulled open the door, to welcome a straight face Wesker, "Finally." He said tonelessly, Ada growled as Wesker began to smirk, "why did I ever work for you?" the rhetorical question hung in the air, Wesker looked at Ada over his blackened glasses and raised an eye brow, "You worked for me because you enjoyed the power." Ada scowled at the towering bulk of a man. "Whatever." She growled lowly as she exited the room, leaving me and Albert Wesker alone.

He removed his glasses revealing his deep crimson eyes. He leaned against the bedroom door, his muscular arms folded across his chest. I sat down gently on the soft bloody bed and sighed, my shoulder still ached from the bite, and my legs still felt weak. My arms felt ravaged as I could still remember the hot searing pain as the infected ripped through my skin. I shuddered slightly, "Agent Kennedy didn't appreciate the idea of me seeing you this early in the morning." I looked over my shoulder at the bulk of a man and smirked, "Why would he? He's worried your random act of kindness will come back and bite me in the ass." I chuckled lightly, causing my throat to become even more raw, "True, he also admitted to liking you." I smirked and chuckled to myself, I felt the bed dent in besides me, "I can't say I'm surprised, I kissed him once and now look." I heard Wesker growl besides me, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that he had a dark sneer across his pale lips, "when did this happen?" his voice was filled with jealously, as it came out in a strained growl, I looked up at him and smirked, "We had both been hired by different government organisations, to carry out an operation in Italy, I save his life twice. So when the operation was finished, he decided to thank me with a kiss. As simple as that really." I shrugged, and smirked widely, as Wesker pinched the bridge on his nose and growled out heavily, "Why are you here?" I said seriously causing my smirk to disappear from sight; Wesker's signature smirk finally appeared on his lips, his red eyes latched onto mine, "I'm here to see if the prototype virus has done what I expected it to do." Suddenly his fingers pulled at the collar of my bathrobe revealing my shoulder. Wesker chuckled deeply, as his fingers traced the now smooth skin which lay there; he pulled the bathrobe further revealing one of my arms, which was now pale and smooth.

I quickly pulled my body away, and pulled my bathrobe back over my shoulder, "There, the prototype virus has done what it was meant to do." Wesker moved from the bed faster than any human. His hands hit the thick brick wall either side of my head, he moved his face closer to mine, and his dark sinister smirk lined his pale lips. I looked into his crimson eyes, not moving away once, "Do not test me Evelyn, I have saved your life twice now, do not take that for granted. If it was anyone else I would have left them to die." His voice was low, almost too low for human hearing. He moved forward and rested his lips again my ear, and chuckled deeply, "keep that in mind my dear Evelyn." He chuckled deeply again, causing me to shiver. My hands clenched into fists causing my long nails to cut into my soft skin of my palms. He slowly pulled his lips away from ear.

My fist came in contact with his jaw; he threw his head back in pain. He slowly moved it back to its original place, and sneered at me. His hand moved from the wall besides my head and grasped my throat. He raised my body up against the wall, till I was looking down at him. My foot swung out aiming for his jaw, only to be quickly caught and twisted, I screamed out as the sickening snap of broken bones rang out. He pulled my body away from the wall, only to slam it back. I pressed my hands against the thick wall behind me, and pushed hard. Wesker fell backwards; I could feel my ankle twisting back into shape. I straddled his upper torso, but soon he began to raise himself up. I tried to scramble off him but he grasped my still healing ankle.

My body slid across the cold marble floor as he pulled my body towards him. My nails dug into the hard floor to no avail. He flipped my body over to face him. A large smirk had twisted its way onto his lips, his hands pinned my shoulders to the floor, I kicked my legs out hoping to catch him. I lifted my knee and slammed it into his ribs; he growled out loud and suddenly everything went silent. Wesker teeth sank into my neck with force. My body went tense, as he didn't move. Slowly his hands moved away from my shoulders to the floor beneath us, his body lay on top of mine. I felt my warm blood pool underneath y neck. I lay still, my eyes closed as I waited for Wesker to move further. There was no pain just numbness and shock, soon Wesker's body began to move, he slowly removed his teeth for his bite and looked down at me, my blood coated his lips. His eyes stared straight into mine, I felt my flesh begin to knit back together as I lay beneath Albert Wesker. He leaned forward slowly with a large sinister smirk covering his blood coated lips, my lips trembled nervously as Wesker's lips moved closer to mine.


	8. Chapter 8- The Betrayal

Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel, Moscow-05:19pm (American Time)

Albert Wesker's POV

I could feel her ragged breath on my own lips. My body inches closer to hers, I could feel her tense beneath me. My smirk grew on my bloody lips, I quickly removed myself from her heated body towards the other side of the room, "We have a guest my dear Evelyn." She moved herself off the floor and quickly readjusted her loose robe. Finally Agent Kennedy's knock echoed in the silent room, "Come in." Evelyn quietly called. Her gaze avoided my own; as Agent Kennedy entered the room with a scowl aimed towards me, "What is going on in here?" I chuckled and brushed loose pieces of hair back away from my eyes, "Nothing Agent Kennedy." I stated slowly, as my smirk lowered to reveal a snarl. Agent Kennedy stared darkly at me hoping that I would crumble, which caused my sinister smirk to reappear, "Evelyn is everything ok?" I saw Agent Kennedy quickly rush over to Evelyn who had herself half turned away from me, "Everything is fine Leon." She said quietly, I watched as her hand reached up to touched the smooth blood covered skin of her neck.

Finally her eyes caught mine, "Wesker can you please leave." Her eyes held a darkness, which shielded all emotions in her gaze and voice; I nodded and smirked, "As you wish Evelyn." I strode towards the door as Agent Kennedy, sat next to Evelyn on the bloody bed, causing my jaw to tense, and my teeth to snap together. I slammed the door behind me, and entered the sitting room. Chris and Clair Redfield looked at me with scowls; Chris Redfield slowly walked away from his sister and towards me, "How is she?" I rolled my crimson eyes and slowly slipped my glasses on, "Her body has accepted the virus, so far there are no side effects or mutations." I slowly said calculating each word I spoke, Chris nodded up to me.

I slowly lowered my body into one of the white leather sofas; my body didn't relax it stayed ridged, as I looked at the white door of Evelyn's room. My hands clenched into fists, as I listened hard to distinguish Evelyn and Agent Kennedy's voices. "Chris wants you to try and lure some corporation CEO's here tonight, on the hope of information," I heard Evelyn's dark chuckle from behind the door, I waited tensely from her voice, "Leon why do you have a problem with that? You know I've been on operations like that before." Her voice was stern, a growl emanated from one of them but I couldn't tell who. Suddenly something slammed into another object. Everyone head turned towards Evelyn's room door, "I have a problem with that because it's dangerous Evelyn, you don't know what these men are capable of!" Agent Kennedy's voice was filled with rage and worry, "I am not a child Leon, and I know what these men are capable of because I've worked with them for the majority of my life! Do not try and tell me what I know!" suddenly something heavy slammed against another object once again but this sound was more pronounce.

I rose from my seat and growled, another sound emanated from the room behind the door. Chris Redfield slowly moved towards the door, his sister was still stood in the kitchen area. A snarl had captured my lips, Chris Redfield clasped his hand around the handle of the door and looked at me, as if I was still his dear Captain. I nodded sharply; Chris looked back to the door and heaved it open. I quickly darted into the room to see Evelyn pinned against a wall by Agent Kennedy, but that wasn't why I committed my next actions. I looked over their bodies to see Evelyn's wrists pinned to her sides, as her legs kicked out to free herself from Agent Kennedy's pinning lips. I growled and lunged forward, I grabbed Agent Kennedy by the back of his neck. I threw his weak body across the room. His back hit a small set of wooden draws, removing a pained moan from him. I looked at Evelyn who stared at me.

Her body was slumped against the white wall, "Evelyn is everything ok?" Chris called from the door way. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at the crumpled from of Agent Kennedy, "I'm fine." Chris nodded and moved over to his unconscious friend, "You stupid bastard Kennedy." He growled under his voice, as he hauled his friend from the room. I looked over Evelyn to see black bruises lining her wrists, my snarl slowly faded from my lips, turning my lips into a tightly pursed line. Her eyes were wet with tears yet none fell, I removed my leather cloves and stuffed them inside of my slacks pocket. I moved towards her, her eyes latched onto mine. She didn't hold any expression; her lips were in a tight line much like my own, except they were swollen nearly to the point of being bloody. I quickly grasped her hands in my own, I looked down at the black ringed wrists to see them slowly changing colour. I slowly placed her hands back by her sides and grasped her chin and pulled her forward, she tried to pull back scared that the action of Agent Kennedy would be repeated by me.

I slowly saw her swollen lips return to her once desirable plumb colour. The heat difference between me and Evelyn was astounding, as I held her chin in the palm of my hand. The deathly coldness my own body held made me feel like I was one fire when my bare skin touched Evelyn's bare heated skin. I slowly removed my gentle grip from Miss Maxwell's chin; she pressed herself against the wall behind her keeping her body as far away from me as possible. I looked at her over my shaded glasses; she said nothing to me as I looked her up and down once more trying to fine visible damage to her. I turned away from her and walked out of the room.

I heard Evelyn slam the door behind her. I looked around the room to see a now conscious Agent Kennedy. "What the fuck Kennedy?!" Chris Redfield screamed at what was once his friend, Agent Kennedy clutched his head, "I don't know, I wanted her to know how much I cared for her." The Agent ran his hand through his hair and growled, "Well fuck Kennedy, you've done more than that, you made her fucking hate you!" suddenly a harsh slap rang out, I looked at Ada who had thrown the hand, "How dare you?! So you think by raping her was a good way to show that you liked her?!" she threw another slap at the weak man in front of her, and slowly walked backwards to stand next to me. My pale hand clenched into fist as the Agent tried to explain him, "I didn't rape her!" he shouted trying to plead his innocence.

I lunge forward and pulled him up by his throat, my teeth were bare, "so you think forcing yourself on a woman is rape, Mr Kennedy?!" I threw him into the marble floor, to hear his joints click causing him to moan in pain once again. But that wasn't enough I wanted him to beg for mercy. I slammed my booted foot into his chest causing Ribs to bend slowly towards his lungs. I didn't chuckle or smirk, he didn't deserve to know what pleasure I took from causing him pain, because this wasn't for me this was for Evelyn. "Wesker stop!" I turned around to see Evelyn standing in the door way of her room. I pulled my foot from his chest only to apply it to his shoulder his voice screamed out in agony over and over again.

Evelyn Maxwell's' POV

I looked out of my room to see Wesker, crushing Leon's rib cage. He struggled against the strength of Wesker, he kicked out and clawed at the leg pinning him painfully to the floor. "Wesker stop!" Wesker's red eyes looked at me, his lips held a wrath filled snarl. He moved his boot from Leon's chest only to slam it back into his shoulder. Leon screamed out again, I slowly walked forward, my now dressed body swayed with some new found elegance. Wesker's snarl slowly relaxed in a tight line. I stood next to him and looked down at what was once my friend, "Why Leon?" Leon choked on his pain and looked up at me with guilt ridden eyes, "I wanted to show that I cared about you, I didn't want you to use your body to help us." I looked at Wesker his red eyes pierced through his shaded glasses, as his eyes trailed over my body.

My eyes flickered over to Chris who stood seething besides his sister, "Wesker let him up." Wesker's booted foot rose off Leon's shoulder to be slammed right next to his head. Leon stared at the boot as he slowly moved himself off the floor. Wesker stood ridged and still like the dead; his eyes followed Leon as he clambered off the floor and stood away from us all. His bare hands were in tightly balled fists, he was ready to strike again if he stood a toe out of line, "Evelyn are you ok?" I nodded and gave a small smile to Chris. Leon had his head ducked under a curtain of hair, as he stood at the other side of the room.

I looked down at my wrists to see the pale yellow ring of a bruise left on my wrists. My fingers gently danced across my once swollen lips. I looked out of the corner of my eye to Albert Wesker who stood silent seething. "Why was Leon so objective to this operation you want to use me in?" Chris cleared his throat and when he was about to speak, a deep voice rang out, "Because like I said Miss Maxwell's Leon likes you, he doesn't believe that you should use your body to obtained information we need." I looked sadly at Leon, but I could feel my rage begin to build up, I sighed deeply and looked at Chris, "When will I be doing this?" Chris ran a hand through his short rough brown hair, "Tonight will be our best bet, and Wesker will be with you helping to distinguish which person you should target. We'll be in constant radio contact with Wesker in case something happens." I nodded and looked at Ada and smirked, "I guess that dress was for tonight." She chuckled and smirked daringly at me, "Definitely, I'll help you get ready for tonight closer to the time." Nodded and walked towards her, "Thanks' for the clothes." I said quietly, she chuckled and shrugged, "No problems, I've got to say Wesker keeps staring at you." I didn't look at him when Ada said this; I knew he was, I could feel his demon eyes roaming over my corset clad torso and my skinny jean clad legs.

"Ada how do you feel about getting out of here?" her smirk grew larger, her eyes flickered to me, "that's a great idea Evelyn but how are we going to get out, I don't think Redfield trusts enough." I chuckled lightly, I watched Chris retreat back to his sister, and soon they began to talk in the kitchen. Leon stood quietly in the corner of the room trying to avoid accusing gazes. My eyes quickly moved to Wesker who was slowly lowering himself onto a sofa which faced my direction. "We'll climb out of the window in my room, have you still got your grapple gun?" she gave a wide smirk, "Of course I do Evelyn, when have you known me not to have it?" I and Ada slowly moved towards my room, I could feel Wesker's gaze burning into me as we entered my room.

I closed the door and quickly twisted the lock. Ada pushed one side of her dress to reveal her silver grapple gun, I unlocked and pushed the heavy frame of the window upwards revealing a large opening big enough opening to make it across the other side of the street, "Ada you use your grapple to get across the street, I'll climb down." She smirked and shook her head, "Fine, just hurry up." she aimed her gun and shot the high calibre grapple towards the flag poles lining the street in front of us. Her body was hauled forward, I smirked as Ada made her landing gracefully, suddenly pounding echoed throughout the room, "Ada, Evelyn open this door now!" I smirked at Chris' voice, "open this door!" I could hear the wooden door splinted under the force being applied on the door, so I jumped.


	9. Chapter 9- A Patient Man

Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel, Moscow- 07:56 pm (American time)

I felt the cold air cover my skin as I fell through the night sky, my hands grasped one of the many carved pieces of brick work. My legs hooked the hotel flag poles, as I drew closer to the ground. I stood on the small ledge one floor from the ground and leapt. I hit the concrete covered ground in a crouch. I slowly raised myself, to see Ada waving me over, her phone was pressed against her ear, she ended the call when I got to her. Her eyes were bright and her smirk large, "I've got a friend coming he'll take us anywhere, also he's got to black credit cards in our name." I shook my head and stared at Ada, "Who the hell are you friend's with?" She shrugged and smiled genuinely, "When you work for umbrella as many years as I have, you instantly make some dubious friends." I shook my head; I couldn't talk about dubious friend I had made a few in the past.

Soon a beautiful Bentley Mulsanne came slowly drawling through the crowded streets. The car window wound down to reveal a rather fat man, with greying hair "Good evening Ada where will I be taking you and your lovely friend." I smiled at the man yet I felt I was about to gag when he winked at me, "Take us to the shopping district." The man nodded at us, and wound his window back up as we climbed into the car. The car journey was quick and luxurious, I could see endless amounts of shops lining the streets in front of us, "here we are ladies, here are you cards, call me and I will come back to pick you up." I quickly pulled the black credit card out from between his chubby fingers, and exited the car. The car drove away, leaving me and Ada in the street with masses of people.

It was early morning in Russia, almost seven in the morning. I saw people moving through the crowd cups of coffee in hand and others with pastries. I breathed the smells in heavily, "I would die for a cup of coffee right now." I chuckled and looked to Ada; she smirked and nodded, "Same, where should we go? I'm sure there's a Starbucks somewhere." I nodded and smirked as I saw the brightly lit Starbucks sign. We moved through the crowds of people till we reached the large coffee shop. The place was quiet; the odd customer came in behind us as we quickly moved towards the tills, "может у меня есть один черный кофе и кофе со взбитыми сливками?" _can I have a black coffee and cappuccino? _The young man behind the counter leered as me, finally he turned away from the counter and began to make my order, finally the cups of coffee appeared, "спасибо." _Thank you_, I stated politely and exited the shop with Ada behind me, "I feel like I need a bath after that." I growled as the young man's eyes still roamed my body even when I was outside of the shop.

Ada sniggered, "Well, you are wearing a corset and it's hard not to notice the huge breasts poking out of the top of it." I chuckled and took a sip of my black coffee while handing Ada her cappuccino, he smiled and laughed lightly, "I can't believe you can remember what I like when it comes to coffee." She took a sip and hummed happily, which I smirked, "How could I not, it's all you drank when I was back home in England." She nodded and chuckled into her coffee, "Where do you want to go next, not many shops are open yet, I'm surprised that Starbucks was open this early." I shrugged and looked around me; the bright winter sun began to hit the mirror paned building causing the bright light to shine everywhere. "I just needed to get out of there, the idea of staying in the same place where Leon had…" I trailed off, as I took a sip of my coffee, I still couldn't believe that he would do that to me.

I sighed and looked out to see, the bright city. We walked through the streets, eyes of men latched onto me as my knee high, and high heeled leather boots clacked against the heavy concrete. Two hours faded quickly as shops began to open welcoming customers from all over the world. I and Ada ducked into small independent shops, one caught my eye in particular. I dragged Ada inside, the shop walls were lined with corsets and vintage dresses, they were beautiful. My hands skimmed the materials causing me to smile. I picked out a Fifty's styled dress, it had a black petticoat, and the main material of the dress was red with swallow and dice detail, "Ada I'm going to try this one, you need to be honest about how I look." She smirked and shook her head, "Fine but hurry up." I pulled away my tight clothing and replaced it with the light dress. I zipped up the side and looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled at myself, I opened the curtain to see Ada smiling at me, "Evelyn you know you look great in anything." I smirked, and mock scowled at her, "Not true, can you remember what I wore in Estonia that time, knit wear does not agree with me." Ada burst out laughing, as I disappeared back into the changing room.

I searched for another corset in the wide range and smiled when I picked up a sweet heart plunge corset, which was a deep crimson covered in lace. I purchased the items quickly with a swipe of my black credit card. Soon it was Ada's turn to drag me into a shop; I stood ridged in the isles of skimpy lingering, "Evelyn why don't you pick something out for yourself?" I chuckled nervously, "Because I don't have a very active sex life at the moment Ada." I growled, Ada popped her head out between the changing room curtains and gave a mock scowl, "Evelyn lingering isn't to make sure someone else finds you sexy, it's to make yourself feel sexy." I smirked and shook my head at Ada, "Is that the motto of this place or something?" Ada smirked and popped her head back into the changing room, "Just find something Evelyn." I grumbled slightly and began to look through the racks of skimpy underwear. Soon I found something that I believed wasn't too bad. It was all lace, it had no peep holes, and it was all black yet very suggestive. I grabbed it quickly and entered the changing room. I stripped myself bare and quickly changed into the lace items I looked at myself and felt rather liberated, dammit Ada was right. I quickly placed my clothing back on and re-entered the shop.

I smiled as I continued to look through the racks of lingering items, but that was short lived as I came face to face with Albert Wesker. Ada was right behind me, as I stood nervously with my hands filled with multiple sets of lingering, and sadly enough Ada was in the same position, "What hell are you doing here?" Ada growled at Wesker causing a smirk to crawl onto his lips, "Well it seems that you have forgotten that you have a tracker in your phone Miss Wong." Ada was silent then she finally spoke, "Shit." She whispered, as she looked away from Wesker. "We're going." He commanded, he began to walk away from us and towards the exit. He looked over his shoulder, showing us his red eyes over his shaded glasses, "Just let us purchase these first, it looks a bit suspicious if we suddenly just drop our lingering and exit the shop Wesker." I growled, His lips became pursed, as his eyes brows raised slightly in an amused way.

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the tills, Ada stood behind me with her head slightly lowered, "I totally forgot about the tracker." I smirked over my shoulder at her, causing her to chuckle, "I'm just glad we spent some time out of there." Ada shook her head and gave me a genuine smile, "Wesker looked like he was shot in the foot when he saw your arms full of lingering." I choked back a laugh, and looked at Wesker, who stood in the middle of the store, with his eyes avoiding the racks surrounding him. I choked back another laugh, and walked up to the tills. With a swipe of a card the lingering was paid for and we were exiting the shop. We followed Wesker through the city streets till we came to a small café. He twisted around to face up, his eyes flickered to Ada, "Go back to the hotel, tell Chris that Evelyn is fine." Ada gave me a sideways glance, "Why should I?" the movement was quick, invisible to the naked eye, he had twisted her arm behind her back in a bone crunching grip, "Because I need to talk to Evelyn in private, and also because I will break your wrist, if you disobey me." He quickly removed his hand from Ada's wrist and stood back in front of us both. Ada circled her damaged wrists with her other hand, "Fine," she growled towards Wesker, she looked at me with a tight lipped smile, "Look after yourself, so I can make good on that, your fine part." I sighed and gave her nod. She grabbed my clothing bags from me; she then moved past Wesker quickly and disappeared into the crowded streets of Moscow.

I stood with in the dense crowd of people, staring up at Albert Wesker. His lips were taunt, and pale as his red eyes looked at me through his black shaded glasses, "What do you want Wesker?" My voice was blank of all emotions, but strong. "We're here to talk." Suddenly one of his large hands pressed against my lower back pushing me into the small café. His hand moved from my back to my shoulder, his other hand quickly pulled out a wooden chair; his hand pushed my body down into the seat. I sat there, my heart was hammering in my chest, he wouldn't try anything here. Too many witnesses. My long nails drummed against the small wood top table in front of us, he slowly lowered himself into his own chair, as he stared down at me.

His arms lay folded against his chest; I shifted slightly, my body felt tense as if I was ready to attack him when the time arose. "If talking is what you want to do then speak." His body darted forward inhumanly fast, his elbows now rested on the table top, and his fingers were laced together as he looked at me with his crimson eyes, "Do you know why I bit you Evelyn?" I threw a questioning look; I leaned back in my seat and kept my lips tight as I thought, "To stop me struggling." I stated, a small smirk began to materialize on his pale lips, my eyes quickly adverted his and moved around the coffee shop. A woman in a skimpy cafe uniform was staring a Wesker from the other side of the room, as she wrote down her customers order.

I moved my eyes back to Wesker and sighed, his amused expression kept my lips in a tight line, "I take it you also noticed the woman staring at me." I chuckled, it was hard not to notice Wesker in a crowed place, "I'm not surprised she's looking at you, you're a seven foot wall of muscle." Wesker chuckled and shook his head, "I'm going to take that statement as a compliment." Soon the clatter of heels began to approach us; I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see the waitress which had been eyeing up Wesker coming towards us. She stood next to the table, her chest was almost falling out of her low cut top, as she bent over slightly to leer at Wesker, "я могу принять ваш заказ?" _Can I take your order? _Wesker stared at me directly, avoiding the woman's desperate gaze, "What would you like Evelyn?" I smirked at the tyrant in front of me and shrugged, "У меня будет черный кофе." _I'll have a black coffee_. I kept my eyes on Wesker as I answered the waitress, "сделать, что два." _Make that two. _The woman nodded erratically and batted her eyelashes towards Wesker. "Я сейчас вернусь с вашим заказом." _I'll be right back with your order_. She spoke with an overly sweet voice, which could possibly kill a diabetic. The woman gave Wesker one last glance before turning away.

Wesker's expression soon turned to one of disgust after she left, "I will never understand women like that." I allowed my head to lean to the left slightly, in a questioned look, "What do you mean by women like that?" Wesker lightly shrugged, and trained his gaze on my eyes, "Truthfully, I can't understand women. Some women must flaunt their body to gain attention from men, while others are content with being comfortable in their own skin." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table, and laced my fingers under my chin, "What kind of woman do you think I am?" Wesker's deep chuckle filled the muffled air, "I think you're the kind of woman which is comfortable in your own skin, a woman who knows she's attractive to men, but doesn't use that as an excuse to flaunt your body." I chuckled and smirked at the tyrant in front of me, "Nice evaluation Wesker, but when it comes to my line of work, you know I have to flaunt my body sometimes, to get what I want and need from other people." Wesker's body stiffened, suddenly the clattering of heel's returned, and she placed them slowly down on the table.

She stood there for a few moments waiting to be spoken to, but all she was welcomed to was an awkward silence. The woman huffed in a high pitch and walked off in her overly high heels. "I bit you because I wanted to see if the virus had been fully accepted, it would have taken too long to run a test on it, so I tasted your blood." my eyes widened, and my body became ridged. I moved my gaze from Wesker's quickly to avoid the sudden awkwardness which had overcome the situation. I stirred my black coffee, and took a gentle sip from the dark rich liquid.

I kept my eyes trained on the steaming cup of coffee in front of me when I spoke, "Was there anything wrong with my blood?" I idly stirred the hot coffee, as I avoided Wesker's piercing gaze, "No, everything was fine Evelyn." My breath caught in my throat as I slowly raised my eyes up to meet his deep red eyes through his shaded glasses, "Thank you Wesker…" My voice abruptly ended, my eyes moved away from his and looked around the café, and the woman who tried to attract Wesker was now scowling at me, and muttering under her breath as she cleaned café tables. "What made you say that Evelyn?" I looked at Wesker, to see his amused smirk slither onto his lips. I quickly got up from my table, "I don't know Wesker maybe because you saved my life twice, and stopped Leon molesting me any further!" I screamed at him, my voice felt raw, as tears began to fill my eyes.

I threw my chair harshly back under the table and began to walk away. I slammed open the glass café door and walked down the small alley which cut through the row of shops and coffee shops. My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what Leon did to me. My chest throbbed as I felt betrayed by a person I considered a friend. There was no sound following my own footsteps, but it was stupid to think that I was alone. I twisted around as Wesker pushed my body against my ally way. His hands rested either side of my head, he lowered his face to mine, leaving our lips a breath apart, "Evelyn, if I thought that saving your life was a joke, then I wouldn't have saved you." His voice was rough and it held a growl beneath it. My heart hammered in my chest, as we stood toe to toe. "Why did you save me Wesker?" his red eyes peered over his shaded glasses, he didn't smirk, his expression was still masked, "I saved you because, everyone is destined to have an equal or a rival, now I have mine. Someone similar to my own genetic makeup, who could challenge or equal my own abilities." I felt like we were to close, my body felt hot and unsettled.

His body radiated no heat; it was cold like the dead. His body stayed ridged his lips didn't move towards mine or away from mine. He was waiting for me to make a move, to say something or do something. My eyes stayed on his even though I wanted to look for an exit out of this. My breath was heavy, my chest heaved as my breath caught in my chest. My body slowly moved millimetre my millimetre off the wall towards Wesker. He had saved my life twice; he used his own body to cover mine when that hospital fell on us. He gave me his virus, to save me from death, and he had saved me from Leon, and in return I had given him nothing, except a thank you.

Albert Wesker's POV

Her body was slowly moving closer to mine. Even through her eyes stared into mine; I knew behind them she was calculating everyone of her further actions. I didn't move my body an inch; I didn't want to repeat the mistake of Agent Kennedy. Her body was heated. Her finger tips gently pressed into my lower abdomen as her fingers began to trace my abdominal muscles. As her fingers moved up to my chest her own torso began to press against me, my hands were still pressed against the alley wall. Her lips were so close, my skin felt like it was one fire, as her arms wrapped around my neck, she pulled her lips slowly to mine. They ghosted gently over my own, my resistance was crumbling. My hands curled into claws as my nails scrapped against the red brick wall.

She finally fully pressed her lips against mine. My skin was burning me alive, my breath came out raggedly, a growl erupted from me, as her tongue gently lined my bottom lip with one fatal lick. My chest heaved; I took on step forwards causing Evelyn's body to be pressed against the red brick wall behind her. My nails clawed down the wall until my hands were next to her waist. Her body was fully pressed against mine; her tongue darted out again making another fatal swipe against my bottom lips. Finally I opened my own mouth; her hot tongue gently touched mine. I was ablaze, my arms wrapped around her waist and held her body against mine, and another growl erupted from my chest as I fought against her for dominance. Our lips suddenly lost contact, I growled at the contact I craved. My lips pressed against her neck as I lost control of my body, my nails dug into her corset, I could feel the seams of the item of clothing snapping underneath my hands.

Then I stopped as Evelyn moaned. It was breathy, yet held a cry from more. I slowly dislocated my body from hers, and looked into her deep grey eyes. Her breath was ragged as her chest heaved quickly. He lips slightly swollen, now a dark plumb colour over took them making them look bruised from our recent activity. I moved my hair back into its place, and looked at Evelyn over my shaded glasses, and smirked slyly, "Why did you kiss me Evelyn?" She didn't blush or turn away from me, a smirk which held a lustful nature to it held her lips as she spoke, "you saved my life twice, and you stopped Leon from hurting me further, a kiss was the least I could give you." We didn't move towards each other, we just gazed at each other's dishevel forms.

Suddenly a low sound interrupted our stares; I pulled out my phone from my slacks to see Chris Redfield calling me, my smirk widened as I answered. "Hello Chris," I heard a female voice in the background which belonged to his dear sister, "Wesker, where is Evelyn?" I chuckled and looked at Evelyn who was readjusting her corset, "She's right here Chris, don't worry she isn't harmed." I looked down at my own shirt to see a few extra buttons undone, "Give the phone to Evelyn then Wesker." I chuckled and walked over to Evelyn, I held out the phone to her. She took it and gingerly placed it against her ear, "Chris I'm fine. Ok We'll come back soon. I'll give you back to Wesker." I looked down at my now buttoned up shirt and then back to Evelyn who shoved my phone back in my direction, "Are you happy now Chris?" I heard Clair Redfield mumbling in the background, "Yes, get back here as soon as you can." The call abruptly ended from Chris' end. I chuckled and placed the thin phone back into my slacks pocket.

I looked at Evelyn, to see her leaning against her side of the alley, "Guess we should go back to the hotel." She smirked at me, and began to walk back out of the alleyway. Her hips rocked from side to side, as she walked ahead of me. Each movement she made caused that same fire to cascade over my skin. I saw other men's gazes move over her curvaceous body as she moved through the crowded streets. I inhumanly moved to her side. I walked close to her, her body gave off heat which wasn't recognised by the other men and women around her, but the natural beauty she held was noticed by all men. My lips curled into a snarl, as we grew closer to the hotel district of Moscow.

The Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel came into view, a door man held the door open for us we entered and gave a lasting look at Evelyn. My hands clenched into fists, why did she inflict these feelings on me, no other woman had. Her waist length hair waved silkily as she walked across the marble floor towards the elevator. My teeth snapped together, my body was never this out of control. Evelyn entered the elevator; I slammed my fist against the fourth floor button. The door snapped shut behind us we soon began to travel upwards. I slammed her body against one of the three mirrored walls surrounding us, she gasped, as I pressed my lips against her, my hands clutched at her hips, I needed to show her that I was in control of myself. I pulled back and looked into her deep grey eyes and smirked down at her. I pressed my lips against her neck, using my teeth to gently nip her smooth skin. I couldn't help breathing in the scent of her skin; her perfume was hidden beneath layers of pheromones. I growled from my chest and sighed; I pulled away from her and stood against the opposite wall.

She was composed; her chest rose and fell gently as she stared at me with her bright grey eyes. The elevator doors soon opened to reveal a white corridor with wood furnishings. I walked in front of her, our room was a suit, I walked far down the corridor till we were met with just blank wall on the left of the corridor and one door. I rapped my knuckles against the white door to be welcomed by the face of Ada Wong. "Evelyn are you ok?" Evelyn gave her a small smirk and nodded, "I'm fine; I and Wesker only had a small fight." Ada chuckled and shook her head, and retreated back into the room. I entered the room and walked towards one of the two white sofas. Evelyn walked up to Chris who looked down at her with a smile, a growled lowly at the scene.

I couldn't hear what they were saying due to their purposefully hushed voices. My hands curled into fists again, suddenly Ada sat next to me, "Someone is a bit touchy." I looked at her over my shaded glasses but as always she didn't back down, "Move off it Ada." I growled, this infernal woman was always a problem, she placed her hands up in mock surrender and chuckled, "Don't worry I'll kept your feelings a secret." I rubbed my temple and looked down at my other pale hand, "No need Evelyn already knows my intentions." I closed my eyes and sighed, as Ada became giddy, "Really? What have you done?" my eyes quickly flickered to her as a snarl once again appeared on my lips, "It's none of your business Ada." Ada finally gave up, thank Christ! Whenever something involved someone she knew, she had to know everything. I leaned back into the sofa and watched Evelyn and Chris' conversation unfold, "It's about tonight, don't worry Chris isn't trying to make a move." Ada chuckled into my ear.

I growled, and slowly turned my head to look at her, her face turned pale as I stared down at her, "Be careful what you say next Miss Wong, I won't be as merciful as before." Ada's eyes flickered down to her bruised wrist and then looked up to me, "Sorry." She spoke quietly, as my eyes once again concentrated on Evelyn. She leaned on her elbow which rested on the marble counter of the kitchen work surface as Chris Redfield spoke to her. She smiled up at him as he explained; she finally nodded and stood up straight. Chris smiled down at her and rested a heavy hand on her shoulder; she gently patted his chest under the glare of his younger sister Clair. I stared at Evelyn as she walked towards me, "We need to talk now." She said quietly, she moved away from me and walked towards her bed room, with me trailing behind. I quickly glanced around the room as I shut and locked the door behind me. The room was spotless not a simple drop of blood was left, her once bloody bed sheets where bleach white and the once bloody marble floor was shining brightly. "What is it Evelyn?" she leaned herself against one of the bright white walls and sighed heavily, I looked over the edge of my shaded glasses and smirked, "That, back there, didn't happen." my signature smirk still stayed on my lips, as my body steadily moved towards her, "Of course it happened Evelyn, because if it didn't you wouldn't try and deny it." She growled as I grew closer, I gave a controlled chuckle.

The audacity of this woman was outstanding, it's like she's forgotten who I am, I am Albert Wesker and I get what I want. My hands quickly clamped down on her forearms, the strength I poured into the grip was enough to break bones in an average woman, her bright grey eyes looked into mine, they were filled with rage which caused heat to rise up in my own body, "We all have needs Wesker, now and again I have to act on those needs." I growled as a chuckle rang out from my chest, I pulled Evelyn away from the wall only to slam her back into it. "if you only needed it, it would have only happened once. But Evelyn it happened twice my dear, meaning…" I paused and drew my lips closer to her ear, I purposely blew a cool stream of air against the shell of her ear, earing me a delightful shiver, "you want this Evelyn." I slowly loosened my grip on the soft yet muscled flesh of her forearms, and trailed my hands to her wrists which I circled with my fingers. They acted like shackles keeping her in front of me, "Don't worry Wesker, I won't _want_ it again!" she spat as if the words were poison. I pulled her forward by her wrists, I leaned down slowly leaving our lips a breath apart, I chuckled darkly, "You will want it again, my dear vicious Evelyn." Her lips were tight drawing them as far away from mine as possible, the smirk slowly removed itself from my lips. "I am a patient man Evelyn, you may not say you want it now, but soon you will." I quickly unclasped Evelyn's wrists, and moved from the room. A smirk once again welcomed my pale lips; I wouldn't have to wait long for Evelyn's answer. I slipped my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and settled into a large white love seat in the sitting room, as I witness Chris' leadership skills.


End file.
